1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise rowing machine; and more particularly to a foldable exercise rowing machine with a rear supporting stand on the rear end of a main shank being adjustable in angular position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Training rowing machines had been used widely for decades. They mainly are used to strengthen muscles on hands, legs, chests, waists and backs thus can be deemed as training machines for whole body.
FIG. 7 depicts a conventional training rowing machine which includes a main shank “a” and a supporting rack a1 in connecting with the main shank “a”, the main shank “a” is provided thereon with a seat a2, the supporting rack a1 is pivotally connected with two oil pressure cylinders a3 and two handles a4 at its two lateral sides. Each handle a4 is linked up with an oil pressure cylinder a3. The supporting rack a1 is provided on its front end with two pedals a5. When a user seats on the seat a2 with his two feet stepping on the two pedals a5 respectively, he can pull the two handles a4 with his hands against the resisting force provided by the oil pressure cylinders a3. When the handles a4 are pulled rearwards for a distance, they can be moved forwards back to their original positions by the restoring forces of the oil pressure cylinders a3, this provides the user to and fro actions simulating rowing boats.
The above stated training rowing machine can effectively obtain a function of body exercising. However, its supporting rack a1 is overly wide, and its handles a4 are not foldable, this makes its entire volume being quite bulky and inconvenient in storage and transporting.
In order to get rid of the defects stated above to render a rowing machine foldable, and effective in reducing the space for storing, the inventor provides the present invention based on his professional experience of years and nonstop studying as well improvement.